One More Chance
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Natsuki loses Shizuru in an accident, but what will happen when she gets another chance with her Shizuru still alive. SHIZNAT


-1This story is a cross-over with Mai-hime and Negima. Sorry, but I've never done a cross-over story so bare with me if it's rough around the edges. Okay, the character might seem OOC but that's okay, right?

Don't own anything, Sunrise does.

**One More Chance**

Chapter 1: Do you believe in magic?

Today would not be a happy day, actually it will near be a happy day forever, not anymore, especially for one woman. Watching her dear wife's casket go down in the shallow hole, signing that the Goddess's life was over. It was overwhelming to take in the news about the sudden death, especially one who died young. It felt like yesterday before the beauty left off for work, before she died in that horrible car crash. It all felt too surreal to her.

"_I love you_." Said those soft lips that gave her a kiss before she left.

"I love you too." came back the simple reply. It was like every other day, sadly, this day would be a turning point for the two of them. Ten minutes in the morning, the raven-haired girl got a dreadful call.

"_Is this Kuga-san?"_ came a stranger who bared bad news.

"Yes."

"_I'm sorry but…your wife got in to an accident, a-and she died upon impact."_ This was differently the changing point for everyone, especially to her.

Natsuki had to come over to the scene of the crime to identify the victim. Truly, it was Shizuru that died in the horrible crash. Some speeder thought that he could get away with going through a red light but he didn't and died as well. Life wasn't fair, the guy should have died and Shizuru should have lived. Sadly, that wasn't the case for Natsuki.

Now, just lest then 24 hours on the older woman's death, Natsuki silently watched her wife's body, or basically remains, disappear. Last night had been the first night that Natsuki slept alone on the cold queen size bed. Tears covered the pillows and the sound of her crying filled up in their one level house. Never in her life had she felt so lonely. Natsuki wanted to cry, but what good would crying do? It wouldn't bring her precious person back. It was hard, very hard. She missed her smiles, her laughter, and her melodic voice that deeply etched inside the mind.

Dear loved ones were gather to send the beauty off to heaven, to rest forever. The weather fit the gloomy day, and it even fit the woman who couldn't leave her eyes off. Last comments were made, and to end off the funeral, a final commitment was done. A commitment that was placed by soft cries, muffles and a bitter tone.

"S-Shizuru…I know your not here with me but I wanted to tell you…I'd always fall in love with you, over and over again." Soon after those words, rain started to pour. This was the breaking point, she couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing like a lost child, Natsuki would do anything to be with Shizuru. "Damn it! Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE T-TO DIE?!"

Everyone around Natsuki had to control their cries, but they couldn't, it was painful to see someone so strong fall down so weak.

"OUT OF ALL THE DAYS GOD HAD TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BURY YOU ON OUR ANNIVERSARY?!" Falling down on her knees, Natsuki continued to cry her hear out. Slowly calming down, Natsuki was showing desperation. "Damn it….w-why on this day?" The rain continued to pour around the woman, mourning with her of her losses.

Today, would have been the two's second year anniversary of getting married. The most important one of all the other things that Natsuki and Shizuru celebrated. For instants, Natsuki surprised Shizuru on the day that the two first became friends in the garden of Fuuka. Shizuru couldn't believe that Natsuki would remember such a thing and rewarded the younger woman with kisses followed by sex.

Now, today would be a day, where Natsuki would celebrate the anniversary alone followed by a mournful memorial of being with Shizuru. From this day on, there would be no more 'I-love-you' s or any other form of love to Natsuki.

"Natsuki…" Mai couldn't stand the pain of seeing the cobalt-haired woman like this. Only one person could comfort Natsuki, but she's gone forever.

Everyone stay for an hour or so, to comfort the woman. Natsuki was grateful to have friends like these. Surprisingly, Nao even tried to comfort her and Mikoto never mentioned food. Natsuki knew that the girl was hungry, since Natsuki doubt that Mikoto went without food for this long. Once everyone left, Natsuki stayed behind. Walking over to her dearly beloved wife's grave, Natsuki winced at remembering her happiest moments with Shizuru.

"It…wasn't suppose to happen." It would be awhile till Natsuki decided to go home to a place without warm.

Painfully dragging herself out of the cemetery, Natsuki made the lone journey home. Natsuki would have rode herself home on her Ducati but the bike brought too many fond memories. Arriving at a bus stop, Natsuki thought that she was the only one there, but she was wrong. There were two others, a young boy and a teenage girl.

"Mou! Negi-bozu, what are we doing out in the rain?!" asked a girl who wore her hair in two pigtails, that were tied up with bells. She sounded irritated but in a kind voice.

"Well, I didn't know it would rain." came a small timed voice from a little boy with a somewhat spiked-hair.

"Can't you just make the rain disappear with magic or something?!" Natsuki guessed that the girl was pretty dumb. There was no suck thing as magic.

"Asuna!" At least the boy knew that there was no such thing as magic. "You know I can't just wield my magic around without a reason." Say what? Okay, it's either the town's gone crazy or Natsuki was thinking that kids were in to that stuff.

Listening to the kids argue about magic, Natsuki was getting irritated with them. "Look, both of you, there are no such things as _magic_."

"Yeah there is." stated the young boy called Negi.

"Oi! Don't do anything rash." said Asuna.

"No there isn't." replied Natsuki to Negi. "If there was, then Shizuru would have been back alive, not dead!"

"There is a way." yelled Negi, and pulled out his wand and summoned a circle.

"Wait, Negi!"

It was already too late as the little boy read out some spells, that sounded like it was in Latin. The wind picked up speed, the leaves were swirling around the boy, then suddenly flashes of light were under the boys feet and then it was over. Somehow, Natsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What the hell?"

Once everything cooled down, the boy was done and…..NOTHING HAPPEN!?

"Damn it, that so was not magic, nothing even happened! Just stupid lights here and there." Natsuki flared her arms on 'here' and 'there' on the cement.

"Wait, wait, you have to give it some time." Negi panicked that his magic didn't work.

"Negi, you always mess up on new magics." Asuna ruffled Negi's head, glad that the magic really did not work.

"But…but that spell was suppose to work. I know I did it right." Negi looked sad and Asuna didn't like it when the boy was upset.

"Look, I'll treat you to some ice cream, kay?" Just like that, the two kids went their separate ways from Natsuki, leaving the said stun woman alone by herself.

"This is so messed up." whispered Natsuki as the bus finally arrived and she got on. Somewhere in her heart though, Natsuki really wished that the boy could bring back Shizuru with his little magic.

Natsuki had the worst day ever. First, the love of her life was killed and had to be buried on their anniversary, then second, she just hand to get in to the argument with a little brat. Natsuki couldn't explain the lights and shiny stick but it must have been a new toy that a company manage to make. After all, technology is developing things weird with rapid speed.

Looking at her house, Natsuki saw the lights on. She must have forgotten to turn them off before heading out to the funeral. Entering her house, Natsuki lamely replied "Tadaima." Sighing, Natsuki forgot that no one was going to answer, and it was going to be hard to stop saying that. When she reached the kitchen, her jaws dropped. The rain must have gotten to her, but it wasn't….was it?

"Ara? Okaerinasai Natsuki. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you?" That melodic voice that Natsuki was dieing to hear for so long.

"S-Shizuru." Natsuki said the Kyoto beauty's name barely in a whisper.

"Natsuki…what's wrong, dear?" _Shizuru_ put down her cup of tea and walked over to Natsuki, concerned that her wife was in a state of shock. Natsuki just stood there dumbstruck and shocked. "Why are you soaked? Didn't I tell Natsuki to bring an umbrella to stay out of the rain?"

Natsuki didn't answer as she lifted her hands up to meet with Shizuru's arm. Touching her on impact, Natsuki couldn't believe it. The flesh was warm, not cold, and it was solid, not mashed up from the crash. "You're…you're real, right? This…isn't a dream is it?" Tears were welling up in her emerald eyes.

Shizuru was puzzled on what Natsuki said, not to mention that she was dreadfully worried about the young woman. "Why wouldn't I be real?"

Natsuki had a tougher time answering. She couldn't just tell Shizuru that she died then suddenly came back to life like nothing happened. It had to be a dream, that was her only conclusion from this funky change of events. However, somewhere in her heart, she wished it was all real. Her voice was shaky and uneasy as she gave out the blunt truth. "Y-You can't be real because…you were d-dead in a car crash."

"As you can see, I'm very much alive, Natsuki." Natsuki wasn't sure what to believe now until Shizuru proved it to her, by giving her a kiss on her lips. To Natsuki's surprise, the older woman's lips were moist, soft and unbelievable delicious. "You know, I love you." Those were the words made Natsuki's heart melt. No matter how many times Shizuru said it, Natsuki would melt and melt all over again.

That Negi kid or whoever, brought back Shizuru to life. As Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki, the emerald-eye woman couldn't decide wither to cry or to laugh about her great fortune and luck. "I love you too."

Natsuki you've been given one more chance.

**T.B.C…**

**A/N** - I'm not really sure if I should continue this story or not but it was just out of the blue. This Story **hasn't **been beta yet. **Touma-san **should have it, and once he's finished, I'll put the beta one up. Till now, you have to deal with this un-beta one. Also sorry that it's short. T-T

**Everyone, don't forget to vote which story you want to see updated the most, k? I think you can vote twice.**


End file.
